So, Ben?
by Sentiment for Lost Creatures
Summary: 'Kylo cries, unsure, but so needing, "Call me Ben." "Ben?" Hux questions, utterly confused by the outburst. What an odd request. He knows they have their fair share of kinks and preferences, but this seems like an odd moment to bring in some sort of role play. Kylo is usually so good in character.' In which, Kylo has a lot of issues that Hux really didn't sign up for. Kylo Ren/Hux


**So... Ben?**

 _Kylo cries, unsure, but so needing, "Call me Ben."_

 _"Ben?" Hux questions, utterly confused by the outburst. What an odd request. He knows they have their fair share of kinks and preferences, but this seems like an odd moment to bring in some sort of role play. Kylo is usually so good in character._

In which, Kylo has a lot of issues that Hux really didn't sign up for.

 **Pairings: Kylo Ren/Hux.**

 **Characters:** Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, General Hux.

 **Chapters:** 1/1, complete

 **Word Count:** 759

 **Warnings:** Sexual content

 **Series: So…**

Enjoy, drop me some feedback as well, I love to talk about all things Kylux!

* * *

"Kylo," General Hux pants, his breath hot and unending on the back the Knight's neck. Holding him up on his hands and knees, Hux thrusts, unrelenting, into Ren's pliant body.

"Ben," Kylo cries, unsure, but so needing, "Call me Ben."

"Ben?" Hux questions, utterly confused by the outburst. What an odd request. He knows they have their fair share of kinks and preferences, but this seems like an odd moment to bring in some sort of role play. Kylo is usually so good in character.

"Please!"

And then Hux can hear tears.

Well, this _has_ taken an unexpected turn. But he goes with it, what with Kylo's tight heat around his cock. He's hardly in a state to (want to) argue. Instead of probing further, he grazes his teeth along Kylo's spine to bite into the meat of his shoulder then his earlobe.

Kylo — no, Ben — cries out.

"You like that, _Ben_?"

Hearing that name from Hux's lips, his body quivers and his breath catches in his throat so he can hardly breathe, "Harder!"

Hux peels his sweat-slick chest from Ben's back and pushes him further into the mattress, pounding into him at an unforgiving pace. He feels the muscles in his shoulders shifting under his hand, trying to move his arms from under his body. Failing, Ben gives up and wails into a pillow. Thankfully it muffles the sound, Hux doesn't need the entire Order hearing his caterwauling. He likes their dirty little secret.

Instead of drawing out the torture — he'll do that the next time they aren't distracted by this Ben character — he reaches round, manoeuvring Ben's hips to slip his hand around his hard and weeping cock. With one brief tug, Ben comes with a choked sob and Hux pulls out before those delicious muscles coax him over the edge.

He flips Ben onto his back and clambers forward to straddle his flushed chest. With one hand he continues to stroke Ben through his orgasm, until he's soft and oversensitive. The other he wraps around himself, eyes half focused on the blissful face beneath him, and pumping hard until the spring uncoils and he comes, painting Ben's face with his seed.

"Beautiful," he whispers, massaging his come into his skin with his thumb, "My beautiful Ben."

And now Hux can see his reaction, the tears brimming in his eyes and a pained almost-smile on his lips. Kylo's gaze drifts away, a tear rolling from the corner of his eye, mixing sweetly with the General's come. It's depraved.

Hux lifts himself off and sits next to Kylo who continues to lay still, staring pensively at the ceiling. He reaches over to the bedside table for a tissue to clean Kylo's face, who expertly avoids his gaze.

Once he's finished he disposes of the soiled tissue somewhere in the direction of the trash bin. Hux shuffles down the bed to lay side by side with Kylo. Their heads are level, but the Knight's shoulders make him look bigger. Much to Hux's frustration.

He waits only a second before his curiosity gets the better of him, "So… Ben?"

"Don't," he looks away. His eyes scrunch and his lips twist into an ugly grimace. Hux doesn't like that, he much prefers him pretty. He brushes the long black hair away to uncover his face. He cups the pink cheek furthest from him and turns Kylo to look at him.

The fucking look on his face, this really wasn't what he signed up for. But he should've known things wouldn't be simple. This is the guy who destroys a room or two a week in fits of uncontrollable rage. He's the most unstable person on the base, in The Order perhaps, and yet the only person that Hux wants to sleep with. So maybe this isn't something he can just ignore. Sighing, he pulls Kylo to him, his arms wrapping him in a tight embrace.

After a moment of stillness, Kylo relents and buries his face in his shoulder, weeping for everything he has lost, the turmoil raging in his mind, the odd situation he finds himself in. The General knows nothing of his pain, but is the only thing that can soothe it, even just for a moment.

Clueless as to why Kylo is crying, yet something pangs in his chest… in the area surrounding the organ that keeps him alive — that thing that beats an unfamiliar rhythm when the Knight is in his presence.

Hux rolls his eyes, but pulls him closer. It's going to be a long night.


End file.
